


Punk!tatonix

by ScarlettSterling



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Voice Kink, punk!avi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettSterling/pseuds/ScarlettSterling
Summary: You are a hardcore heavy metal fan, but you also can appreciate genuine talent. So when you happen across an acapella group while scrolling through Youtube one day you are instantly hooked despite them being pop-punk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a personal imagine, and sadly none of this is real.

Sometimes your binge-watching of random videos gets a little out of hand, but this time you were perfectly willing to admit that you’ve just stumbled on pure gold. Now, your normal taste in music is much heavier than the stuff that is used on the show, but being a musician yourself, you could appreciate the pure skill required to sing acapella, especially the kind of stuff that the group you’re rooting for is choosing. The club-style music using only the human voice is an incredibly difficult thing to manage seeing as the bass and drums are what it’s known for. But this group that you are very quickly becoming obsessed with has a bassist and beatboxer that rivals almost anything you could imagine doing in a sound booth. You end up watching every video you can find that this group has done in the last few years since they won. You end up buying their albums, and downloading their music videos. You can very readily admit that the bassist is the entire reason why you’ve fallen so deeply in love with this group. The bass makes your soul tremble, and makes you feel warm and giddy.

You have been watching everything that Avi Kaplan is involved in, getting absolutely swept up and washed away in his voice. You had never heard anyone with a voice anywhere near as powerful or deep as his in real life, and it intrigued you. Having progressed from simply finding them to being obsessed took less than a year, but in that time you found yourself saving up to get VIP tickets to their next concert nearest to where you live in British Columbia. (So basically you were waiting for them to come to Vancouver.) Nearly another 6 months later they finally announced their next world tour, conveniently stopping in Vancouver only a few hours’ drive from where you live. You are absolutely giddy. You have enough saved up to take a two week long vacation so you could also do some sightseeing while you’re in a new place where you don’t know anyone. You see it as being the opportunity to be free and to go on adventures. Sadly, at 25 you’ve passed the age of making bad decisions, but it’ll be fun none the less. You bought tickets the minute they went on sale, getting the VIP backstage tickets with a private meet & greet with the group.

The concert wouldn’t be for a few months still, but in preparation you began looking through your stuff to try and decide what to pack, and whether or not you should buy anything new for this. You decide against buying anything excessive, but you do get a couple flattering shirts and a pair of jeans that make your ass look phenomenal, and leather leggings because that’s just your style. You also bought new underwear and lingerie, but that’s not the point here. 

The week before you leave, you start getting unbelievably anxious and excited, and have already packed and repacked everything that you are bringing, having washed all your new clothes, but never having worn them other than to try them on after the wash to make sure they still fit properly. Of course everything did. You decided to take your Indian Scout motorbike. You wanted nothing more than for this trip to be relaxing in the only way you know how, with lots of genuine glee and excitement. You’ve been waiting for this for a long time.

Of course the week before the concert was amazing, you found some truly awesome things while you were out exploring the city. You found some amazing shoes, and the absolute perfect shirts for the style you rock. You also find a ridiculous amount of nerd merch, and you horde the video games you’ve finally found in a pocket of the space backpack thrown over your shoulders. You keep walking around the town, finding new spots every day, and finding more stuff that you love to collect. The entire week passes in a similar manner. During the day you go out looking for new stuff and interesting places, and in the evenings you go out looking to find a bar, club or pub to get some dinner and a drink. You’ve mostly been leaving your bike parked at the hotel, but you are definitely bringing it to the concert, you have no intention to leave in a gross bus or overpriced cab.

The new shoes you got are faded black and dark red leather combat boots with some dark metal spikes along the sides to make them look even more metal. You knew immediately that they would go perfectly with your leather leggings, your baggy, low-cut black tank with the red lace skull, and your fitted leather jacket. You would match it with your lace choker and some light stud earrings in 4 out of your 7 ear piercings, the last being your bar in your left ear, and the small stretchers you’d recently gotten. Thick winged eyeliner sharp enough to cut a man, smoky eyeshadow, and false lashes to make your emerald eyes really pop. You make sure your naturally curly, ginger hair isn’t going to move out of its place over one side of your mostly shaved head. You finished your look off with some matte dark red lipstick on your full lips. Happy with your appearance you leave the hotel room you’ve been staying at with a flourish after you grab your phone with your ID, credit card and debit card, and you throw your VIP pass around your neck and tuck it under your done-up jacket.

You left way earlier than was strictly necessary. You were unsure if it was from nerves or what it was about, but either way you’d gotten the best parking spot in the whole place, being the only person currently there. You parked close to what looks like the main doors, and taking off your half-helmet, you stick it in the secret under-seat storage before locking it and setting the alarm. You double check to make sure that your makeup and hair are still flawless before you undo your jacket most of the way, letting your clothes be seen. You decide to snoop around for a little while, trying to get a feel for what this place is going to be like. By the time you had taken a casual stroll around the entire building and investigated everything you felt comfortable with, you make your way back to the front of the stadium to see a couple other vehicles are now parking, and the line is starting to form. You were glad that you had a VIP pass to let you not have to wait in the same line as the rest of the concert goers. You head around to the back where you had seen a solitary person in a security uniform whilst on your tour. You figured they’d probably know where you were supposed to be going, or at least tell you who to go to or where to go to find out.

 

You cross paths with the same security guard from earlier, and ask him where the VIP line is going to be. You show him your badge and he leads you to a door around the back of the building. He lets you in and shows you to the VIP lounge where he informs you the meet and greet will start in about an hour. You thank him profusely when he turns to leave. You inspect the room. It’s comfortable, but rather classy. You especially appreciate the décor. You grab a bottle of water and sit on the grey leather couch close to the corner, not hiding per se, but definitely trying not to be conspicuous. Despite everything, you are very uncomfortable in social situations, and this is the first time you’ve ever done anything like this with strangers where you are probably actually going to have to interact with them. You find it difficult to have small talk. You just find it to be a rather pointless social thing. You would prefer conversations about politics, or science, or philosophy, or anything of real substance which others find off-putting in strangers. You were becoming almost uncomfortably anxious and were starting to regret your decision to get VIP tickets, or that’s what you thought until the group walked in to get situated.

You felt absolutely star struck watching these amazingly talented people walk into the same area as you. Even more so when Avi almost made a beeline to where you were sitting. He was almost in your bubble when he notices that you’d already claimed the corner of the room. You watched as surprised flit across his face. You were still sitting there, ramrod straight and eyes wide as saucers.

“Um. Hello.” You greet with a shy wave, and suddenly all five stars are looking at you hidden in the corner. You feel like sinking into the cushions even more than usual as all 5 of these incredibly gorgeous and talented people watching you. “Sorry, I got here really early, but I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to find my way. It was much easier than I thought. Heh.” You mutter, holding up your pass to try and explain yourself. You feel the awkwardness beginning to rise, so you look away from the people around you.

“My name is Scar. It’s really awesome to be able to meet you all.” You glance up from under your eyelashes and they finally seem to snap out of their surprise and confusion. All in all that took less than ten seconds, but you still kind of wanted to vanish.

“Hi Scar. I’m Mitch, it’s nice to meet you too.” Comes from the flamboyant man before you. You give him a nervous smile and he smiles back at you.

It seems as though everyone decided to follow his lead, and introduced themselves in turn.

“Hey. I’m Scott.” “I’m Kevin.” You wave and give soft smiles, slowly feeling less out of place as they greet you just as friendly as they seem to greet everyone.

“Hi Scar. I love your hair. I’m Kirstie.” “Your hair is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you.” Was your automatic response to her, you blush, and she giggles, and you let out a soft laugh too.

“Hey.” Accompanied by his crooked smile was all that came from Avi. You were thankful you were already blushing or else his voice alone would have set you off blushing redder than a tomato.

‘Holy shit my headphones do not do your voice justice.’ You thought to yourself.

“Hi.” You give him a shy smile. 

After the introductions, they go back to what they were originally going to do before you interrupted. You ask if there’s anything you can do to help them set up. Eventually Mitch and Kirstie give in when they realize that struggling with the heavy couch was getting nowhere fast. You walk over and after hooking your hands under the frame, give a hearty tug and begin pulling it to where they were instructing as they help by pushing the other end. After bodily dragging the couch across the room, you discard your leather jacket, and now your tattoos sleeves are on display, but you feel much more comfortable when you’re no longer overheating. Your arms are covered in heavy ink depicting images of the universe, life in the trees growing up from your wrist, the infinity of space and time in the dark colours of space that surround an hourglass held by skeletal hands, and death in the spectre guarding your bicep, scythe out and posed in a fighting stance. On the other arm was the story of you in particular, everything that you love and have loved all turned into a sleeve. From your favourite music and bands, to books, and poems, to movies and comics, and video games and sports. It was basically your personality turned into a piece of art.

You let them inspect the art works on your arms before admitting that they definitely don’t stop there. You feel proud when Scott compliments them, and Mitch and Kirstie show you the ones that they have. They’re very pretty pieces, and you tell them as much. It was about then that you realized that you were no longer as uncomfortable as before. The room was now to their liking, and there was still about a half an hour before the rest of the meet and greet was supposed to start. You wanted to go back to your corner spot, but it was taken by none other than Avi, who just smirked at you when you pouted at him about stealing your spot. He just patted the spot beside him, which you took as an invitation. You slung your leather jacket over the middle of the couch, you then sat on the couch with him but closer to the other end so you could curl up comfortably while you all decided to learn more about each other.  
Deciding the best way to learn stuff about new people you’d never met before was by playing twenty questions. Scott started you off by asking about your favourite type of music. You admitted that normally you were more of a heavy metal kind of gal, but you appreciate genuine talent no matter the genre… Other than country. You still don’t like country.

You ask Kirstie if she had been going to college before the competition and if so what she was going for.

The questions keep going in circles, the 5 of them already know basically everything about each other, and so after you ask a question, it comes back to you. You ask everyone the same question about school, but after that you ask questions like favourite artists, genres, movies, colours, what they like to do when they have time off. Little things like that, while they asked me those, but then they started to get more in depth. By the time I had been asked about 50 questions, and had asked each of them about 10, it was getting really close to the time everyone else would start showing up.  
You shuffled away from the corner where you had been curled against the arm rest to instead sit up straight in the middle spot where it would be much easier to get up and escape if you started having a panic attack. To your embarrassment, Avi thought you were trying to get closer to him, so he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you to cuddle into his side. While you were beyond pleased with this arrangement, you also wanted to be able to move quickly, but as the group hears the arrival of several sets of feet, he begins humming very quietly, you could feel it more than you could actually hear it. You were not prepared for just how fricken good that felt, and ended up squeaking a little, but according to his smug grin he was beyond pleased with your reaction. You just ended up squirming closer to his side, and he wrapped his arm tighter around you. You were becoming very comfortable. He gave you a reassuring smile before the other VIPs entered. They were just as confused as the singers to see you already here, not to mention seeing you snuggled up close to one of them.  
The celebrities take turns introducing themselves to the newcomers from their spots around the room. Most of the people that came in looked how you imagine fans of acapella-pop would look. Lots of “preppy” kids between 16 and 21, with one kid of about 13, and one person older than you by about 10 years or so. All with blank skin, and at most one or two ear piercings, jeans or leggings with cardigans or generally cute clothes. A few girls wearing skirts, all of them wearing natural makeup. You really stuck out with your short hair, tattoos, multiple piercings and leather and spikes. Really, you don’t look like you belong here, but you ignore that. You are comfortable with your aesthetic. Instead, you hope that nobody is scared of you. You know that people seem to want to avoid you when you’re out in public looking like you do. You’ve been told you have a seriously scary resting bitch face by multiple people on several occasions. So to hopefully avoid that, you plaster on a small smile, and hope that nobody hates you.

You stay seated with Avi for the entire time you get with the VIP group, not that you could move if you wanted to with his arm holding you firmly around your waist, hand comfortably on your hip holding you close. You may have been incredibly comfortable, but you were still confused as to why he was holding you. Either way, it didn’t really matter, as he had to leave with the rest of them to go get ready. He stayed back for an extra couple seconds to give you his number before hurriedly catching up with the group. You were looking at your phone in shock. You saw a few people looking at you in jealousy. Let them, you just got your celebrity crush’s number without even asking for it or hinting at wanting it! You consider this to possibly be the biggest personal victory of your life. You go with the rest to the VIP box of the arena. You were wined and dined (and by that you mean you had some food and a bottle of peach Bellini) and then you all were invited back to the room after the show. You immediately grab the back corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut. Essentially that's the whole point of this fanfic tbh.

It was about 45 minutes after the show ended and you all had returned to the room that Pentatonix show back up, looking freshly showered. They were wearing different clothes from both the show and before. When they walked in they looked around to see who all came back. There were several people who had decided not to come back again. The room was less full this time around, which you were thankful for. A couple people decided to take the seats beside you, so there wouldn’t be the chance to repeat earlier… Or so you thought. Instead of accepting that he couldn’t have the corner, he comes over and picks you up as though you weigh nothing, and sits down, pulling you down to sit on his lap. You were blushing and you squeaked in indignation as he manhandled you, but instead of immediately jumping out of his lap, you just made yourself comfortable with a huff. You wiggled a little so you weren’t sitting so squarely on the middle of his thighs, and instead moved a bit further back. He then wraps his arms around you and makes himself comfortable. You saw the faces of the people around you, and it seems as though they all finally understood that you hadn’t placed yourself in his side earlier, but maybe you had been manhandled then too.

Avi was concentrating really hard on not becoming aroused with you in his lap, especially while you squirmed. He doesn’t know what exactly it is about you that seems to just be drawing him to you. Maybe it was your style, or perhaps the way you were very shy, making you absolutely adorable whilst also looking like a major badass. Either way, he has no shame, so he of course had to give you his number, even if what he really wanted to be giving you right now was something even better. No, he has to stop thinking like that or else he’ll give himself away.

Avi’s friends just watch him out of the corners of their eyes, knowing exactly what was going on in his head, and internally snickering. Although Scott and Kevin also thought you were pretty hot, you seemed more like Avi’s type, so they let him have your attention, planning on finding a way to maybe set them up.

As all this was going on, you remained entirely oblivious. You just knew that you were strangely having a lot more fun than you thought, while being almost comfortable which was nearly unheard of. You were chatting with everyone almost as though they were actually friends. You may actually become friends with a few of the people that came, as you ended up exchanging numbers with a few girls and a couple of the guys too. Not to mention that you got Avi’s number. After a while, you suggested going out to the bar with a few of the other adults there. They were down, so you decided to extend the invitation to the singers as well. They all agreed that would be awesome. You were glad, as you actually quite liked this group of people.

“Ok, so I actually drove here on my bike, so I have to drop that off at my hotel first, but I found this really awesome dance bar downtown called ‘Twisted Kicks’. Whaddaya say? Sound good?” You suggest and look around, everyone seems good with this suggestion. So you try to stand up, only to be reminded that Avi still has his arms wrapped around your stomach. He apologizes, and let go, and you stand up. You turn to face him and bend over to reach behind him to grab your jacket off the back of the couch. Everyone else also takes this as the signal to get ready to leave, gathering their things.

You were about to head out when you were stopped by the rest of the group, and ended up exchanging numbers with everyone. You were beyond ecstatic. That’s all the time it takes Avi to collect his things and come up behind you.

“Hey. Could I come with you?” He asks, and you were a little bit confused for a couple second before you realized that he meant to your hotel on your bike.

“Oh. Um… I mean… Sure? I’ve got a little bit to do back at the hotel, but if you’ve got the patience to wait, sure I guess.” You say, remembering you had the extra helmet in the seat compartment. He seems pleased at that, and he flashes you a big grin. You smile back at him, before looking around the room once more to make sure everyone else is ok with the plan thus far. When you aren’t greeted with any arguments, you shrug, and get hugs from all the band, which leaves you a little dazed. They are all amazing? How?

You look to make sure Avi’s following you, which of course he is, he’s acting like a lovesick puppy. He has a hard time thinking of anything other than you the entire couple hours after the show, what with him having pulled you onto his lap, and you smelling and feeling as amazing as you do. He’s finding it difficult to look at anything other than you, which is going to become difficult to hide as soon as you clue in to how horny you’re making him just by existing. He’s following a couple feet behind you, watching your voluptuous ass as your hips swing from side to side as you walk, not even aware of how seductive you are without trying. He can’t even imagine what would happen if you tried. He’d probably take you right then and there if you were willing. He’s all but panting at the thought alone. He has to shake himself out of the stupor he’s in once you lead him outside.

You throw your coat on as soon as you step outside, having nearly forgotten how cold Canadian fall is, even down south in B.C. The cold bites into your skin, causing you to instantly begin shivering, but you were warming up as you walked towards your bike. The sleek chassis in a matte black paint and sparkly, shiny black accents where there would normally be chrome. You grab your keys out of your bra where you had tucked them, and unlock the seat. You pull out both of the helmets, passing the plain black one to him, and pulling the black one with the flaming skull over your hair. You swing your leg over the seat, and hold the bike steady as he copies your movement, climbing on behind you.

“Ok. You’re going to want to wrap your arms around me and hold on tight. This baby kicks.” You tell him as you start the engine. The purr of the engine loud and even deeper than his voice, making you hum in delight. When you straighten back up, he takes your advice, and holds on tight. You flip the kickstand up, and shift into gear, taking off out of the nearly empty parking lot.

You twist and turn your way through the city, making your way back to the hotel you’re staying at. It takes you a little over 30 minutes to get there, and when you stop and turn your bike off, you can feel exactly why Avi’s grip had slackened during the trip. You smirk to yourself, but don’t mention anything. You take your helmet off and wait until he also has his off before sticking his in first before putting yours in. You lock it and the bike again, and lead him into the hotel and up to your room. (You were very glad they clean and that you organized all your stuff before leaving this morning.) You tell him to sit on the bed, and you go to your suitcase and bend over to grab some clean clothes out, including your sexiest set of lingerie and thigh high stockings. You then wink, and tell him you’ll be a few minutes, but you’ll knock when he can come in.  
You quickly get undressed and pee, you then scrub your makeup off, and brush your teeth, and you then unlock the door and open it a little. He is in there faster than you can say Manitoba.

Holy shit. He thought you were oblivious, but you must just be very good at hiding things, because he definitely didn’t think you would invite him to shower with you, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to deny you. He was rushing into the bathroom after you as soon as he heard the door unlock. He was already unbuttoning his pants, having already shed his jacket and shirt. He drops his jeans to the floor, and his boxers are quick to join them. He doesn’t see you until you peak your head out of the shower, already soaked. You have been driving him mad for hours already, and he wasn’t sure what to expect, but he pulls the curtain aside revealing you in all your beautiful glory. You definitely weren’t lying when you said that your tattoos didn’t stop at your arms. In fact he was having trouble finding a section of your smooth skin that didn’t have anything. You were covered from the collar down except your armpits, nipples, where your thighs meet and on your crotch. Which makes sense, as those would hurt more than most people could tolerate. He was absolutely mesmerized.

You look him over in the same fashion as he was looking over you, or rather your tattoos perhaps? Either way you were in awe of him. He wasn’t bulky, but he wasn’t slim either. Rather he had the perfect in between where he wasn’t chubby, but had a little bit of padding, and also had some nice muscle to him. You appreciate that he seems to groom himself. His body hair isn’t out of control, but it’s there and you think it makes you find him even more attractive. You are beyond glad that you shaved your legs and armpits this morning, and that you had trimmed your pubic hair. It was at this time that you finally allowed yourself to look at his length. He is already fully erect and throbbing, giving you a nice eyeful. He isn’t huge, but he definitely isn’t small either. Probably about 8 or 9 inches and pretty thick. Significantly more well-endowed than any of your previous partners. You begin to rub your thighs together, and it isn’t until that small movement that he finally joins you in the shower.

You step back under the hot water, giving him space to step in, which he does. He then backs you into the wall of the shower, pressing flush against you with his hands on your hips, his hard length pressing into your hip as he pulls your face into a heated kiss. You wrap your arms around his neck, playing with his long hair. He hums against your mouth as you kiss him back with just as much passion as he’s showing you. He licks your bottom lip, and you open your mouth to give him better access. He tilts his head and your tongues dance against each other. Grinding your hips against his as the two of you make out, only barely pausing to breathe.

He kisses you softly for a second, only to start lavishing attention on your neck, kissing and sucking on the skin there instead. One hand has moved up to cup your breast, while the other has slid down in between the two of you. You gasp as you feel his fingers brush against your heated folds. You tug his hair and he releases your neck, and you kiss him hard. He presses his fingers between your folds to brush against your slit, leaving you to gasp and twitch against him. Having you pinned against the wall of the shower, he continues to tease you before you gently bite him, and he takes the hint and plunges his finger into you. You don’t bother to try and smother your moan at his action, and instead lean your head back as his thumb brushes against your clit, leaving you to buck against his hand. You reach down and gently grasp his shaft and he makes a sound lower than you thought even he could go and with the combination of his hands working against your heat and his voice you damned near came, but you hold yourself back, not wanting this to end. You work your hand up and down his shaft in time with his hands working you.

You can’t help but wonder if he tastes as good as he looks, so you release his mouth from yours. You look at him as seductively as you can and slowly get down on your knees. You appraise him before you tentatively lick him from the base to the underside of his head, and he bucks into you, moaning so low you feel the vibrations all the way down to your core. You take his head between your lips, rolling your tongue around it, holding his hips against the wall were you had been previously so he wouldn’t be able to choke you with his cock. After lavishing his tip, you take his length as deep as you can without gagging. You pause there as you have to hold him back from thrusting into your mouth. After he stops moving, you start to bob up and down his length, pulling out all the tricks you’d learned over time. When you have him as deep in your throat as you can, you pause and use the back of your tongue and your throat to massage his cock, which has him growling in pleasure.

He pulls you off his cock so he doesn’t cum before he’s had you the way he’s been fantasizing about all night, but not until he’s had the chance to taste you. He tells you to stand up, not being able to help the smirk on his face as he watches your reaction to his voice.

“Babe, you are unbelievably sexy, but I’m not done with you yet.” He says, before he switches your spots, pushing you against the wall and dropping down so he can eat you out. You gasp when he licks from your stomach down to your dripping pussy. He already loves hearing the sounds you make, and can’t help but moan when you tug his hair. At that you buck into his face, and he chuckles. He licks your slit with the flat of his tongue before flicking your clit with the tip of his tongue.

You nearly scream when his mouth is on your dripping heat and he starts humming. You do everything in your power not to buck into his face, but it seems to be a lost cause as you can’t stop. You’re gasping as he works you to the edge with only his voice and tongue, but you moan long and loud when he also adds a couple fingers pushed into your cunt.

You go completely silent, with your head tilted back, eyes screwed shut and mouth wide in a silent scream when he curls his fingers to find your G-spot. He hums in absolute delight when he feels your orgasm rock through your body, your inner walls clenching around his digits. He laps up everything you’re giving him, and he loves how you taste. Once your orgasm is over, he withdraws his fingers and stands up, licking them clean.

You look at him in utter bliss, but you aren’t done with him just yet, and as soon as he’s standing up straight, you pull his head down so you can reach his lips with yours. You kiss him deeply and push your hips against his in a silent plea for him to do something. He picks you up, and you wrap your legs around his waist. He lines himself up with your entrance and slowly thrusts up into you, while you also lower yourself onto him. He takes his time to make sure you’re adjusted to his size before you start to move, begging for him to just fuck you already. He does, but he’s going much to slow for your taste.

“Avi, fuck me. Please.” You moan, asking him to speed up and go harder. It seems as though that was what he had been waiting for, as he gives you the dirtiest smirk you have ever seen.

“My pleasure.” Is heard, and suddenly you can’t keep up. He’s pounding into you fast and hard, withdrawing nearly completely before slamming back in to the hilt. You are moaning loud and panting hard, your lips assaulting the flesh on his chest and neck to keep from screaming in pleasure. With every thrust he grunts and he’s been growling almost the entire time, driving you even wilder with every sound. You tell him that he can pull your hair, bite and slap, as long as he doesn’t choke you or leave any serious bruising, he immediately pulls sharply on your hair, bringing your mouth back to his. Your tongues are moving in time to the pistoling of his hips into yours, and you can feel that you are very close, and it feels like he is too, as his pace starts to stutter, you gasp, and as he cums in you, you come undone, cumming in time with him, biting down on his pectoral to muffle your scream, as he bites down on your shoulder to muffle his noises. The vibrations moving through his body just intensify your orgasm, and you nearly black out for a moment.

The two of you stay connected for a couple minutes before he removes himself from you, and slowly lowers you back to your feet. You wobble for a couple seconds, before steadying yourself against the wall, his hands still on your waist helping. Once you’re steadied, you start actually showering. You wash your body, scrubbing yourself as Avi helps get your back before he shampoos your hair. You rinse yourself off, and while you rinse the suds out of your hair, Avi scrubs himself down too. You repay the favour by shampooing his luscious hair, massaging his scalp and shoulders. He hums appreciatively, and once you’re done with his hair, you rinse it out, and then work on conditioning it. You let the conditioner sit in his hair for a few minutes as you sleepily kiss his shoulder, leaning against him. You finish rinsing out his hair, and a couple minutes later you both get out of the shower.

Drying off, you watch Avi get dressed back in his clothes from earlier. You smirk, beyond pleased with how this turned out. You towel your short hair and get dressed in your new lingerie, attaching the stockings to your panties with the clips. Your black lace panties and matching bra are probably the sexiest things you own, and it isn’t until you notice Avi watching you lustfully did you realize you’re basically giving him a show. You wink with a smirk and go back to getting dressed as sexily as you can. Pulling on the short, pleated, black skirt and the tight red low cut shirt, you finish the look off with your choker, and put your makeup back on. Avi uses your blow-drier as you finish putting your makeup on. You check your phone and realize that it’s been nearly an hour and a half, and it was almost midnight. You sent a quick text to Kirstie letting her know that you’re on your way. She simply replied with a winking emoji. You blush, but you also smile.

Ready for the club now, and Avi just finished brushing his hair and beard, you call a cab and head out with only your phone and room key.


End file.
